


Bonelessly Pleasured

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Pegging, Purring Trolls, Trilling, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Nsfw writing request: Dom! Porrim and Sub! Cronus? If regular trolls I ask for Porrim to be the one bulgin' it and if humanstuck I ask for pegging ;w;</p>
</blockquote><i>I could always just do both </i><br/><i>Yeah that works too</i><p>You should push him away. </p><p>Instead you promise to leave him bonelessly pleasured next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonelessly Pleasured

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah for actually overcoming my writer's block

He makes the cutest noises. That may be the only thing he has going for him right now though because he also makes a lot of complaints through those noises, and he squirms like you're going to hit him and he wants to be ready to move away. At this rate, you may actually hit him. 

You calmly remind him that this _was_ his idea and you can stop at any time. He protests and tries to turn to face you, and that's when you do give his hip a firm tap, to keep him facing forward, on his elbows and knees. You return to prepping him like he showed you a perigee or so ago, like the human he claims to be. You don't care for this method but hearing him mewl and watching him rock back against your fingers once you establish a nice little rhythm makes it worth while. 

By the time you're finished and wiping fluids off your fingers, his bulge is frantically squirming and dripping material, and you'd be lying if yours wasn't too. You crave his nook badly, want to make him really scream, but you have an underlying need to prove that you can do this properly, that you can please him in this odd human way. 

He twists and you grip his hips firmly, rubbing your bulge against his rear, sickening him up even more. He grumbles something about you stalling and you growl at him, low and challenging. He chirps back at you, breaking off into a groan when you do finally push inside him. You barely give him time to adjust, running off of pure black hate as you pound into him, listen to his gasps and groans and the few stuttered words he manages to cry out to you. You barely listen to him in between the soft grunts and gasps you make yourself. 

When you reach around to tug at his bulge, he loses it. He's gone. He gives out one pitifully long, purring moan as he spills over and you're almost ashamed to admit you echo him when you reach your peak as well, barely a moment after. 

You collapse on top of him and stay that way until your bulge has retracted and there's jade leaking from his orifice and he starts complaining about your rumble spheres crushing his back. You can't say you've ever heard that before, and you should call him on his shit, but you're too tired for that. You roll off him, half shoving him over on his awkward human bed so you can sprawl out on the mattress. He huffs and curls up in the little space you've given him at first but as you wind down, you feel him inching towards you, cool skin draping across your lukewarm bits. 

You should push him away. 

Instead you promise to leave him bonelessly pleasured next time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a fic or artwork, just go [here~](twii2ted-8333335.tumble.com)


End file.
